Getting there
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: A short one shot about Daryl and Carol's early sexual fumbling and escapades. Meant to be AU and make you laugh.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: Short little one shot focused on Daryl and Carol's early sexual fumbling and escapades. Meant to be AU and make you laugh. Smut ahead.

**The First Time or Prison Day 175**

"Ow!" Carol could not hold back the exclamation as Daryl rolled on top of her, inadvertently slamming her head into the metal bar at the top of the bunk.

"Shit!" Daryl groaned. "Ya okay?" He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Carol reached up and brushed at the stray lock of bangs that fell over his forehead. She had been waiting for this moment forever. "Don't stop."

"_Ya sure_?" Daryl paused breathless above her as he balanced his weight on his forearms.

Carol nodded, furtively.

"Been awhile." Daryl said, hoping she would get the apology for what he was guessing was about to be a really quick performance.

"Me too." Carol let her fingers trail along his cheek.

Daryl swallowed hard. He shifted his weight, balancing himself on one arm and grasping his dick in the other. He positioned himself before lowering his weight fully onto her.

Carol spread her legs wider as his first thrust missed entering her. The second thrust of their hips didn't line him up either. She reached down to grasp him, placing him directly at her entrance.

Daryl let out a string of curses as she lifted up and he pushed down. She was all warmth and wetness. His dick pulsed as her inner muscles clamped around the head.

Carol wiggled underneath him, needing to feel all of him. Her hands slid down the length of his abdomen, curving around to squeeze the tight muscled cheeks of his ass.

Daryl groaned. He pushed forward just a little. She tightened. His balls tightened. "_Oh! Oh! Oh_!"

Carol's eyes widened as she felt him jerk on top of her. She felt the warm and the tell tale sticky wetness that ran out between her legs. Shit.

**Fool me once; fool me twice or Prison Day 180**

He was in. Carol gave an internal sigh of relief. She smiled up at him, encouragingly.

Daryl was determined this would last longer than just entry. He began to slowly move on top of Carol.

Carol moved her hips, trying to match his rhythm, which was a bit out of sync. She placed her hands on his hips, guiding him into a matching rhythm. Yes. That was it. That felt really nice.

Daryl groaned, his nostrils flared. It felt so good like this. He couldn't help, but speed up. The friction felt even better faster. Oh yeah, the faster the better.

Carol felt him speed up. Her hands moved to his hips to slow him down. It was too fast. He was going to come and she wasn't even close. "Daryl." She whispered.

"_So good_." Daryl groaned. He couldn't get fast enough. "_Oh_! _Oh! Fuck! Yes_!"

Carol bit down on her bottom lip, feeling him jerk inside her followed by a rush of wet warmth.

**The third time is the charm or Prison Day 190**

"This good?" Daryl panted above her.

Carol nodded.

Daryl wanted this to be good for her. He purposefully found some alone time today to ensure that he lasted. However, now that he was inside her tight, warm, wetness he was having difficulty. God, did he want to cum. It felt like hours that they had been at this slow, but frustrating pace. "_Ya close_?"

"_Mmm._" Carol moaned, arching her back. Oh yes, she was getting there. Just a little bit more and maybe she would climax. It had been so long.

"_Ya?_" Daryl asked as he tried to hide the desperation in his voice.

Carol opened her eyes, focusing on him hovering above her. She could see the strained expression in his face. "_Touch me, Daryl_."

"_Where_?" Daryl asked and immediately felt like a total ass. He could hear Merle's laughter in head.

Carol reached for his hand. She squeezed his fingers reassuringly before wedging their joined hands between their bodies. She guided his fingers to her clit and gently eased her own hand back. "_There._"

Daryl began rubbing with his hand.

"_Use your finger, baby_." Carol whispered.

Daryl groaned. Which finger was he supposed to use and in what fucking direction? Was he supposed to be soft or hard? Shit. There definitely wasn't enough oxygen getting to his brain to answer all these stupid questions. He pressed down with his forefinger, alternating between back and forth and circles.

"_Like that_." Carol reinforced when he made the circles. "_Just harder, okay_."

Daryl felt like he might be going cross-eyed at this point. She was so snug on his dick the urge to pound into her was beckoning. He growled and rubbed harder on her clit.

Carol gasped. "_Oh yes_." That felt so good. Yes, she could get there like this.

"_Oh God_!" Daryl's ball tightened. She was narrowing inside, hugging him tighter and tighter. "_God_!"

Carol felt the tell tale twitch and throb then wetness.

"_S'rry_." Daryl gasped against her shoulder.

Shit.

**Four and we score or Prison Day 195**

"_Oh….god…that is good_." Carol moaned. Her hips jutted upward in contrast to his downward thrusts. "_Just like that_."

Daryl moved on top of her slow and steady. "_Ya….so good_."

"_Daryl…I'm so close…_" Carol whispered, breathlessly.

Daryl bit down on his bottom lip. He pressed down again, keeping up the pace and friction.

"_Faster_." Carol commanded as she spread her legs more and tilted her hips. "_Oh god…yes…right there…don't stop_."

"_Not gonna stop…so fuckin' tight_." Daryl in his excitement shifted his position, but kept thrusting.

Shit. Shit. Shit. He was no longer hitting that spot. Damn it all to hell. Carol held him as he pulsed and released inside her. Would they ever get this right?

**Number five keeps hope alive or Prison Day 200**

Carol's fingers tightened on the slippery surface of his sweat covered ass. It was humid almost stifling down in the tombs, but it afforded privacy.

Daryl had his arms curled around her shoulders, her thighs caught in crooks of his arms. They had established a rhythm quickly this time. She felt wetter and tighter on his dick. His head dipped down as his lips captured hers. "_Feels good_?"

"_I will kill you if you stop, Dixon_." Carol growled at him. "_Don't stop. Don't move from this position._"

Daryl groaned. "_Ya feel so good…so snug…just a little faster, baby_?"

Carol moaned. "_Yes. Faster. Harder, please_." Carol could feel herself tighten with every thrush that was achingly sweeter than the last, but not enough. Her body wanted more. Harder. Faster. More. She could feel his cock rubbing along the sensitive tissues inside of her. "_Oh fuck, Daryl_!" Carol cried out as her body tensed. It felt so good, tears slid down her cheeks as her inner muscles spasmed around his cock.

The first clench of her orgasm had Daryl cumming. The minute her tight body clamped down on his dick in a delicious squeeze, he was gone. "_Jesus. Fucking. Christ!_" Daryl shouted out.

Carol smiled. They had finally gotten there.


End file.
